These days, as the miniaturization of the circuit patterns of electronic devices progresses, it is required to form a regular arrangement pattern of several nanometers to several tens of nanometers on an underlayer. As a method for forming the arrangement pattern, a process using a self-assembly phenomenon in which a substance spontaneously forms an arrangement pattern is promising. For example, a process using a self-assembly phenomenon of high molecular block copolymers (what is called a microphase separation phenomenon) can form a fine regular structure by a simple application process. When a circuit pattern is formed using a self-assembly phenomenon, in general, a trench called a guide is formed and then high molecular block copolymers are applied into the trench beforehand.
However, the positional shift of the guide to the underlayer and the positional shift of the regular structure to the underlayer may not necessarily be equal. Thus far, the positional shift inspection has been performed by image processing using visible light. However, since the pattern using a self-assembly phenomenon is at or below the resolution limit of visible light, it is difficult to inspect the positional shift between the underlayer and the pattern utilizing a self-assembly phenomenon. Thus, in order to use a self-assembly phenomenon for circuit pattern formation, it is necessary to enhance the inspection accuracy of the positional shift between the pattern utilizing a self-assembly phenomenon and the circuit pattern on the underlayer.